


Jock's Defender (Extended)

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Also Jock Steve McGarrett, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Danny "Danno" Williams, Bullied Steve McGarrett, Bullying, Hurt Steve McGarrett, M/M, Male Slash, Nerd Steve McGarrett, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Even though he's a star quarterback for his high school, Steve's aggression is only active in the field. Once he's off of it, he doesn't dare fight back when he's bullied. He doesn't want to cause trouble...but he's still picked on. Until the new kid from Jersey steps in and is there to defend Steve.Steve doesn't really understand Danny but he's captivated...he's smitten...and he wants Danny to have him...I wrote the original as a smutty one shot but now I'm expanding on it.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Jock's Defender (Extended)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Jock's Defender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731619) by [RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne). 



> The original was just a smutty idea I wanted to write out. After revisiting it I thought I would love to see some of the process more in detail. And this, since I have more time because of the physical distancing and self isolation, I've decided to expand.

Steve sighed as he eyed his bruise in the mirror. He uncapped the cover up make-up and dabbed a bit to the worst of the discolored injury. Thanks to notes he’s picked up from Mary’s magazines, he’s gotten pretty good at applying the make-up without it being obvious he was wearing any. He’s also gotten good at avoiding getting hit in the face, but some days he’s not so lucky. 

He yawned loudly and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He wished he didn’t have to wake up as early as he does, but he doesn’t have much choice. If he wants to face his father in the morning and make him think everything is fine, he has to get up early enough to make sure he looks presentable. Despite being a quarterback for his high school, Steve was constantly targeted and picked on by some of the bullies at school. 

The one time his teacher caught on and brought his father into this, Steve was left feeling weak beyond any other measure. His father lectured him about keeping out of trouble. That he had too much to worry about with work and keeping Steve and Mary fed and clothed, to also be worried about him keeping out of trouble. 

So he does his best to avoid running into the bullies first and foremost. When that doesn’t work, he tries to avoid being hit somewhere where the skin would be visible. Even if some teachers suspect, Steve never comes forth and there’s little they can do without Steve asking for help. 

After he deems himself set for the day, Steve gets his backpack and heads downstairs. He starts the coffee machine and begins with some basics for everyone else. 

His dad is up next. John McGarrett gets the paper and then comes back to help Steve with breakfast before calling out to Mary to make sure she’s awake. They eat, small talk happens, reminders of after school activities are provided, and then it’s time to go to school and work. 

* * *

Steve likes to get to school early. He’s got a system in place for his best chances to avoid running to any of his tormentors. He picks out all the books he’ll need for the first half of the day and then has a switch for the second half before lunch period. 

It doesn’t always work, but most of the time it does. 

Like today. He manages to make it to first period without anything going wrong or being bothered. The class slowly begins to fill up, and he goes over his homework to make sure it’s complete. As he does so, he doesn’t notice someone new. Not until some whispered side-conversations catches his ear. Turning to look around, he spots a newcomer in the back of the classroom, in a desk next to the window leaning back and looking out with a bored expression. 

He was definitely not from Hawaii. Though there were other blond hair, blue-eyed people on the island, the aura around the stranger just screamed  _ Mainland _ and  _ Big City _ . The blond’s clothes were simple. Jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt. They didn’t seem brand name or expensive. 

“If we were in a bar, if you stared any longer, you might have to buy him a drink.” 

Steve snapped his gaze away from the newcomer and looked at Chin, trying to fight off a blush. “I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Chin chuckled quietly, looked behind Steve’s shoulder before sitting down next to Steve. “You captivated by the new guy too?” 

“I uh...I didn’t know there  _ was _ a new guy.” 

“No one did. First real day. What do you think of him?” Chin asked. 

Steve dared another look, and he caught sight that he wasn’t the only one looking at the new kid. But no matter how many pairs of eyes were on him, he remained looking out the window with an uninterested expression. That level of radiated ‘Coolness’ sparked something in Steve and he had to be reminded again by Chin that he was staring. 

The bell rang and the teacher arrived and everyone settled in. She called roll call and at the end of it, be it because of his last name or because he was new, the new student went last. 

“Everyone, we have a new student. Please welcome Danny Williams.” 

There was a small chorus of ‘Hi Danny!’. The Miss then asked Danny if he wanted to introduce himself and give a bit of information on himself. 

The blond didn’t really look  _ uncomfortable _ as much as he looked annoyed. 

“Do I have to?” Danny asked. This tone was irked and his accent carried from the east coast. 

“A simple fact or two. Please.” The teacher told him. Adding a look that said he didn’t really have a choice. If he wanted the moment to end, he had to give in. 

With a deep sigh, the blond rolled his eyes and said, “I moved here from Jersey.” 

“Anything else?” The teacher coaxed. 

“You said a fact or two. Not to be impertinent, but that fits the criteria of a fact.” 

Steve couldn’t believe he was talking back to a teacher like that. Surprisingly, or shockingly, the teacher accepted it and began the lesson. 

* * *

Lunchtime can be tricky. Steve’s manage to navigate it pretty well by now, but there were always variables that you can’t account for. 

Luck was on his side today, but it came in the form of the residential group of bullies trying to gang up on the new kid. 

Steve saw it as a train-wreck about to happen in slow motion. Part of him wants to get up and help in some way. Either to stand by Danny’s side and offer help in the form of numbers, or go off and find a teacher or someone to stop. But the fear of causing trouble and making a scene that would cause his father to be called to deal with him stops him. He’ll feel incredibly small and guilty later. For now, he watches. 

Three of the bullies approach Danny who’s found a place to sit by himself. They shove Danny’s shoulder roughly and even if he’s too far to hear, Steve knows their taunting faces too well. Another bully reaches out to grab Danny’s backpack, but Danny catches their wrist and twists their arm. 

The bully yells and their friends begin to reach out to Danny. It all happens so fast. Danny’s reflexes were fast and it was clear he has experience in some form of martial arts. Danny deals with two of the bullies. The lackies if you will, and then stares down angrily with the alpha of the group. 

Steve’s sure Danny’s being threatened, but he’s taking it in stride. The anger in Danny’s eyes is more irritated and afraid. 

The bullies leave and Danny takes a moment to straighten his hair, looks around, and Steve realizes that he’s not the only one staring. Danny readjusts his backpack and heads out. Steve wants to desperately to follow and ask if he’s okay, but he doesn’t. 

He didn’t know Danny. For all he knew he could just be another bully waiting to make a name for himself. It was probably safer if he just stayed away. 

* * *

Danny remains a topic of fascination around the school. He doesn’t try to befriend anyone. People who try to befriend him don’t really get much out of him either. Steve’s sure that it’s because he’s so bloody handsome that people find it endearing and aloof rather than rude. 

All anyone knows is that he came from New Jersey. Why the move? The rumor mill was wild with reasons. Some claim he’s in witness protection, others say he’s on the run from the mafia, some say he got expelled from his last school. 

With how he defended himself against some of the top bullies of the school, people know he’s tough. Some days he leaves school early. Other days he doesn’t show up at all. Despite being new and not like many other students, he does pretty well at sneaking away. 

* * *

There’s a game coming up that occupies Steve’s mind. His father might be able to make it and if he does, he wants to do well. 

The day of the game is one of the days Danny’s not at school. He notices is because he has to work extra hard to avoid the bullies since they don’t have Danny to bother with. Steve does feel guilty in being relieved that the days that Danny is at school, those are the days he’s less likely to be harassed because the group of bullies is intent of putting Danny in his place. 

The game itself went off pretty well. He made a touchdown. Not the winning one, but his father wasn’t able to make the game anyway, and their team still won. 

He’s the last to get to the showers, and the last to leave. Or so he thinks. He wraps his towel around himself as he makes it to his locker to change. He’s met with the group of tormentors. 

“Guys...let’s not do this.” Steve tried to be diplomatic. He felt horribly exposed being nearly naked and damp. 

“Do what? Are we doing anything?” The alpha of the group mocked. 

His second in command shrugged, “Dunno, boss. I thought we were just taking a stroll.” 

“In the showers? So you guys are as stupid as you are ugly.” 

The group of three and Steve all looked over when they heard the voice. It was Danny. Dressed as he usually does. Jeans and a t-shirt. There were black stains on his shirt though, and some patches of black on his skin as well. Looked like motor oil. 

“Well well, if it ain’t the Jersey trash. This ain’t about you, so why don’t you scram.” The Alpha Bully told Danny. 

Danny approached them, made his way between the bullies and Steve. Opening some of the closed lockers until he found the one Steve had used to store his things. Everyone was tense as they watched the blond. The bullies tense with pent up anger and aggression towards Danny. Steve was tense with nerves, not sure what was about to happen. 

Grabbing Steve’s things, Danny hands them to their owner and instructs, “Go and get changed.”

Steve grabs his things and makes his way towards the other row of lockers where there was privacy. In the corner of his eye, he saw one of the bullies attempt to go after him but Danny was quick to block. 

As he changed he heard the scuffle. He should have gone to help Danny sooner, but he was struck with that fear of causing trouble for his father that he kept in place. He heard a lot of swearing and then the doors opened and close...and then nothing. 

He’s surprised however to hear the showers being turned on. Peeking to see if the coast was clear, he came out of hiding. Looking around he finds a backpack, one he’s sure is Danny’s. 

Steve knew he should probably go home by now. 

But he waits. 

When Danny comes out of the showers, wrapped in nothing but a towel he’s a bit dumbstruck. He knew Danny was fit, but seeing him without a shirt had Steve’s mouth watering. There are a few scars that make him curious and even a few tattoos. 

“Do you want me to walk you to your car?” Danny asks as he goes to stand in front of his locker. 

Steve blinks out of his stupor and stammers out a response. “I uh...um...you didn’t. I mean...you don’t have to...they’ll pick on you because of this…” 

Danny scoffed, “They’ll pick on me anyway. I threaten their territory or something. And you won’t fight back. You could, but you won’t.”

“Well, that’s beause-” Steve began to defend himself, but Danny raised a hand to stop him. 

“I don’t need a reason to validate putting bullies in their place. They don’t get to do what they do without there being consequences. Usual consequences won’t apply. So…I’m the consequence.” Danny said as he changed. He dropped his towel, seeming very comfortable in his body and Steve got a good look at Danny’s cock and wow that wasn’t something he was going to forget any time soon. 

He was distracted in watching Danny finish getting changed. Being so close Steve could smell Danny’s Axe body wash and also the smell of motor oil. It was weirdly arousing. Steve also saw the fresh scrapes and bruises on Danny’s knuckles, which reminded him of how he was spared an ass-kicking thanks to Danny. Strangely, rather than feeling weak and emasculated, he felt...safe.

“Do you want me to walk you to your car?” Danny repeated his offer. 

Seeing as they were now both fully dressed, and there wasn’t anything keeping them. Steve grabbed his things and nodded. When they got to the parking lot, Steve frowned when he didn’t spot any other vehicle around. 

“How are you getting home?” 

Danny pointed towards the direction down the street. “Buses are still running.” 

“What? No. Get in, I’ll give you a ride.” Steve offered. 

“That’s sweet. But you don’t owe me anything. I’m not gonna fight you and you’re not gonna argue with me. Get in, go home, sleep well.” Danny clapped Steve on the shoulder before walking off towards the bus stop. 

Steve wanted to argue but Danny was quick and was halfway down the street in a blink. He got into the car and started it. Driving up to the street Danny was waiting for the bus, he parked his car. He knew Danny could see him, but if he wasn’t going to let him give him a ride he was going to make sure Danny got on the bus safely. 

It took a while, but a bus finally passed and Danny got on it. 

Steve went home. When he arrived, Mary was eating dinner in front of the TV. 

“You took longer than I thought. Congrats on the win.” She told him, giving him a thumbs up. 

“I got sidetracked with a friend. Where’s dad?”

“He called. Case. Food’s still somewhat warm if you wanna eat.” She told him. 

Steve hmmed and went to serve himself a plate before joining Mary in front of the TV. They washed up together before heading to bed. That night Steve just kept thinking about Danny. 

He wondered where he went on the days he skipped school, he wondered why he was so standoffish, but something he didn’t wonder was how he looked naked. It had been a quick flash but he’d gotten a good view. Steve’s mind was just ‘Danny, Danny, Danny!’ With fascination, with arousal too. Before he knew it he was stroking himself as he thought about his blond hero. 

That night he had a very peaceful sleep full of good dreams. The next day was a Saturday, so he was actually allowed to sleep in. 


End file.
